Danke Umbridge!
by Freds Ravenclaw
Summary: Wer hätte gedacht, dass Lee ein mal sagen würde, er müsse Umridge danke sagen? Hermine nicht! LJ/HG Oneshot


hey:)

Das hier ist eine story, die ich vor ein paar wochen in englisch geschrieben...hab erst heute gemerkt, dass ich sie noch nicht in deutsch geposted hab :)

Eileen

* * *

Ich saß auf meiner Lieblings Couch im Gryiffindor-Gemeinschftsraum. Es war sehr ruhig.

Alle waren bei dem Quidditch Spiel. Hufflepuff spielte gegen Ravenclaw. Mich interessierte Quidditch aber nun mal gar nicht. Und genau deswegen saß ich nun ganz alleine vorm Feuer. Ich mache gerade meinen Aufsatz für Professor Snape fertig als die Tür aufging und 3genervte Gryffindors rein stürmten. Fred und George Weasley zusammen mit ihrem besten Freund Lee Jordan. Ich schaue auf der Stelle wieder auf mein Pergament, bevor ich rot wurde. Ich lachte mich selbst dafür aus, dass ich wegen Lee immer rot wurde. Er sah einfach zu gut aus, mit den fast schwarzen Locken und den breiten Schultern

„Wie kann sie es nur wagen!", spuckte Fred verächtlich aus.

„Sie ist eine echt linke Schlampe.", zischte nun sein Zwilling, der sich nun neben mich plumpsen lässt und fügte mit einem Blick zu mir hinzu: „Hi Hermine." Sie sahen alle ziemlich gefrustet aus.

Ich lächelte sich an: „Hey. Alles klar?"

„Nichts ist klar. Lee darf die Spiele nicht mehr kommentieren. Wegen…", setzte Fred an.

„Umbidge?", fragte ich ohne zu überlegen und lag natürlich richtig.

„Hast du gerade UmBIDGE gesagt?", fragte Lee verblüfft.

„Ja. Passt doch, oder?", meinte ich, während ich weiter in meinem buch laß, „War heute ja nicht das erste Mal das ich bei ihr nachsitzen durfte." Die drei Jungs schauten mich erstaunt an.

„Du?", meinte Fred verstört.

„Ja ich. Ich muss inzwischen fast alle 2 Tage zu ihr.", zischte ich, mit meinen Gedanken bei dem in rosa gekleidetem Teufel.

„Wie viele Narben?", wollte nun George wissen.

„Müssten so um die 20 verschiedenen Sätze sein.", schätzte ich.

„Wow. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Was musstest du zu letzt schreiben?", nun war es Lee der mich ehrfürchtig ansah. Seine Augen fixierten die meinen, bis ich nervös weg sah.

„_Ich soll mich nicht in die Dinge Anderer einmischen_.", zitierte ich meine verhasste Professorin, als sie mir grinsend die Feder in die

Hand drückte, die mit meinem eigenen Blut schrieb.

Nun grinste Fred: „Ja, so was hatte ich mir gedacht.", doch als er meinen bösen Blick sah stammelte er: „Aber, was ich meinte… Ich… naja… George…wir gehen besser…du wolltest doch noch zu Alicia gehen!" Er zog seinen lachenden Bruder in Richtung Ausgang und ließ Lee und mir somit allein. Wir wussten beide nicht was wir sagen sollten.

Doch nach einiger Zeit fing Lee an: „ Welche Narbe tut am meisten weh?" Er flüsterte und setzte sich auf den frei gewordenen Platz neben mir. Ich zeigte auf meinen rechten Hüftknochen und er verstand. Er lächelte mich mitleidig an und schob vorsichtig mein Top leicht nach oben, damit er sich die entzündete Narbe anschauen konnte. Lee fuhr sachte mit den Fingerspitzen über die roten Worte, die in meiner Haut verewigt waren. Ich erschauderte doch er merkte es nicht. Oder er ignorierte es. Nun sah er mir wieder ins Gesicht, lächelte leicht und drückte mir einen Kuss auf mein geschlossenes Lied. Ich musste lächeln als er meine Beine auf seinen Schoß zog, um noch näher an mich rutschen zu können. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, als ich bemerkte dass er leicht meinen Arm streichelte.

„Lee?", durchbrach ich das angenehme Schweigen.

„Mhm?", antwortete dieser mit geschlossenen Augen und verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

„An was denkst du?", fragte ich etwas peinlich berührt, doch ich konnte diese Frage nicht zurück halten.

Er lächelte und meinte: „ Mir ist gerade klar geworden, das ich Umbridge dankbar sein muss."

Ich atmete erstaunt aus und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „ Wie darf ich dass denn jetzt verstehen? Immerhin ist diese… PERSON dafür verantwortlich , dass mein ganzer Körper voller Narben ist und wie ich dich und die Weasley-Zwillinge kenne seht ihr bestimmt nicht besser aus."

„Ich meinte eigentlich das Kommentator-Verbot.", meinte Lee schnell.

Nun war ich komplett verwirrt: „Aber du liebst Quidditsch!"

Der Junge neben mir lächelte mich an und sagte: „Aber sonst hätte ich nie die Gelegenheit Dafür bekommen". Mit diesen Worten nahm er mein Gesicht in seine großen und doch schönen Hände und drückte seine vollen, weichen Lippen auf die meinen. Er seufzte leise und zog mich näher zu sich, als ich anfing den Kuss zu erwidern, Ich löste mich widerwillig von ihm, als ich Stimmen von Richtung Tür vernahm.

Er flüsterte mir zu: „ Heute Abend, 9 Uhr, Astronomieturm." Ich nickte noch und schon stürmten Massen an Schülern in den viel zu kleinen Raum hinein. Ich stand auf um zu Harry und Ron zu gehen, drehte mich aber noch einmal um, um zu sehen wie Lee schon von seinen Freunden umzingelt war. Doch er schaute mir kurz in die Augen und zwinkerte mir zu. Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und ich schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Ich merkte wie mir jemand auf die Schulter tippte und ich drehte mich nach kurzem Zögern um.

„Hermine, das Spiel war super. Schade dass du nicht dabei warst. Dir war bestimmt total langweilig so alleine, aber du wolltest ja nicht auf uns hören.", plapperte Ron schon los.

Ich lächelte ihn an: „Nein, bei mir war alles super." Ich merkte dass die beiden ziemlich verwirrt waren, doch ich ging an ihnen vorbei und lief Richtung Tür. Dabei spürte ich ein Paar Augen in meinem Rücken. Ohne zu schauen wusste ich dass es _ER _war. Wie? Ganz einfach. An den Schmetterlingen die eine Party

in meinem Bauch feierten.


End file.
